His Hands are Her Belonging
by Sara1893
Summary: Who knows that her fascination to his long tan fingers will end up tangling her in a future far rocky than she first thought. And she need to face it alone no less.
1. How She Screwed Everything Up

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

How She Screwed Everything Up

* * *

Despite what others might think, Alice lost her virginity at the age of seventeen. Yes, she might party around and stayed overnight at her numerous boyfriend's house but never once she sleep with them. And her boyfriend knows better than to forced her to do so anyway. Primarily because of the fear to her famous tamper and secondly they really don't want to mess up with her uncle and foster cousin who can decidedly be scary when they want to.

And no, she didn't lose her virginity to a golden haired man with green eyes although her preference in man tends to sway towards those with this physical attributes. She gave her virginity to none other than Gilbert Nightray. Her arch nemesis. It is kinda irony that she would give him something that she should gave to someone that she loves. And darn it! It was something that is not refundable no less.

Anyhow, it didn't really explain why she would for years after that, search for him every time she's in – well let's just say _in heat._ It might seem unsightly to use the words to describe her 'activities' with him nevertheless, that's exactly how it is. There's no love lost between them and you can see it as plain as how the sun set in the east (or is it in the west? She did fail her geography paper anyway). They might bite each other head off the moment they met each other but when it come to her 'activates' with him they are as compactable as group one element with group seventeen (surprisingly she graduate as the best student in chemistry).

Looking at the man in front her, she smiled before nodding her head at something he said. She's not sure about what he had said previously and obviously that man only need a nod from her to continue on and on to drone about just how amazing his job is. As usual, her violet eyes wondered to her date's hand. She never knows why she's always fascinated by a man's hand. However, tonight, she was disappointed when she saw her date's hand is decidedly unappealing to her. His fingers are thin, long and pale kind of remind her of spider's legs. She shuddered when she saw his long fingernails. Before she even realized it, she starts comparing his hand to Gill's.

That seaweed head's hands are decidedly attractive to her. She loves his fingers the most. His tan fingers are long and thin but not as thin as her date's, and his fingernails are always short and trimmed. She felt the similar ached in her when she recalled how he will intertwine her fingers with his as they proceed with their 'activities'. Like an itch that you just can't ignore, she found herself longing for him.

With a smirk that she quickly canceled, she faked a gasp of pain. "I don't think I'm feeling well tonight. I really need to go back now. Perhaps we can arrange for another date?" she asked him, a faint smile – a careful imitation of someone who's in pain – grazed her lips before she let out another small gasp of pain. After politely refusing his offer to bring her home, she dashed out from the bar; her movement resembled nothing of a person who is in pain.

The moment she stepped out from the bar, she ran towards her car. Looking at her watch, she know just exactly where he will be at this time. She drove as if she's been chase by the devil as the ached in her grow worst. Slamming the car door close, she ran towards the lobby, pressing the lift button urgently. As the lift door ding open, she ran towards his apartment door. Fumbling with her spare keys, she unlocked the door. Slamming the door open before kicking it close with a loud slam, she ran to his bedroom.

"Hey, raven! Up, up hurry up!" she called the sleeping man, throwing herself on top of him. Immediately as she saw his golden eyes groggy focus on her, she smiled before she bend down and kissed his lips stating her intention loud and clear.

She was surprise however when he pushed her off him. Looking hurt, she stared at the black haired man as he sighed and ran his fingers through his bed hair. Her violet eyes followed his finger.

His golden eyes fixed on her, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, unsure of what to answer him. There's never once he asked her the reason, he always gave her what she need but it seems tonight he need to be difficult by asking her the reason – she thought as she scrunched up her nose in distaste. "The usual I guess".

"What do you think I'm?! Your favorite café where you can just order 'the usual'?!" he snapped. She was further startled when she noticed his golden orbs flashed with anger. They fought, yes, but never once he shows true anger. So, she flinched as if he just struck her.

Noticing her flinched, his eyes soften slightly. "No. Listen here Alice –" again she flinched when she heard him saying her name. He never called her by her name, so, why now? " – this need to stop." He said softly as he gesture with his hand the distance between her and him, implying something greater than just the distance nevertheless, he knows she understand him just the same. He knew her since he's just fourteen. "I don't want this anymore. I need something permanent. I want a family and children. I'm already thirty two."

Again she shrugged her shoulder, "Sure, if that's what you want I guess we can have a family, maybe a child or two."

"No"

At that she snapped, "Then what the hell that you want?"

"Do you even understand what you are saying? You wanting a child are just as much as you want a bullet through your head! A child need a loving parents not parents who will kill each other the moment they have the chance! And I want to have them with someone that I love not with you."

Alice screamed in frustration, throwing herself at him in her desperate try to hit him, "What change you stupid seaweed head! Last week you didn't even say a word and now you started to spurt this kind of nonsense about love and what not!"

"I didn't meet Dalia then!"

She growled as she gasped for her breath, "Just say that you are in love. I'm not that desperate to sleep with a man who's in love with other woman."

Grabbing her bag, she gave him a last punch on his left shoulder before leaving him. The sound of the door slammed shut was met with a series of curses from him.

Throwing himself back on the bed, he reached for his cell phone. Flipping the phone open, he smiled when his eyes land on his screen. The face of a pretty black haired girl and emerald eyes was all he needs to fall back asleep.

* * *

"What up with you?" Alyss question her sister annoyed when she saw her yawning for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

Eyes unfocused, Alice stared back at her twin sister. "Hmm? Not sure. Kinda tired which is weird since I went to bed early yesterday."

Alyss frowned. "Perhaps you are not feeling well?" she asked, resting her right palm on Alice's forehead to check her temperature. "Hmm, your temperature is quite high. Perhaps you should see a doctor."

The twenty five years old girl shrugged her shoulder. "Nah, it was nothing. It had been a hectic week for me. I even miss my period."

"Or you could be pregnant." Alyss added slyly, her lips curved to form a smirk.

Alice snorted. "I'm on pill Alyss. It's not possible"

This time it's Alyss turn to snort, "Huh, look at your nephew. I'm on pill that time too. There's no such thing as a perfect contraceptive Alice"

"What is the chance for it anyway? One out of millions? And two of this rare cases happened to both of us? We both must be extremely unlucky then"

The white haired woman glared at her twin sister. "Just you. Not me. Anyway just do the test. It will only take a minute not forever of your precious time." She pause, her lavender eyes assessing her sister's youthful face, defined by her childish personality. "Do you know who to call in any case that you do actually turnout pregnant?"

"Hmm. Just him. No other" Alice answered the query almost absentmindedly, before she slapped her mouth close. Darn, why did she say it that way!

Alyss fixed her a level stare, no words needed as her gaze said lauder than words. This is her sister we are talking about! She always can guess on what she's thinking and right now, it's annoyed her. Just like always, she advert her eyes away, hopelessly hoping that by doing that she could somehow divert her sister new found knowledge towards something else. She knows that it was a useless action when Alyss gave off a low sigh under her breath.

"Just call me once you get the result. We will talk about it once you are sure of it"

* * *

She stared at the pregnancy kit manual reading the instruction.

She let out a slow breath as she read the meaning behind the double blue line.

"_'Congratulation! You are pregnant.' _My ass! There's nothing to congratulate a woman about getting knock up despite the fact that she's on pill idiot!" she curse the manual softly before throwing both the pregnancy test stick in the dustbin. Once she finished washing and drying her hand, she reached for her cell phone.

"Hey, Alyss. Congratulation! You are going to be an aunty!" she said monotone the moment her sister picked up her phone.

"Alice?" came a male voice from the other side.

She paled when her mind finally 'click' – matching the voice to a stern face, "Uncle Oswald?"

"Perhaps we need to talk Alice. I'll see you during dinner time. Be sure to come or I'll give you a visit" was all her uncle said before he hung off the phone.

Oh shit. Just what she's going to do after this?


	2. Two Blasted Rabbits

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

Two Blasted Rabbits

* * *

Alice's violet eyes are cast downwards, not meeting her uncle's. She fidget in her seat, her action bring her back to when she was ten when her uncle got seriously mad at her for jumping from the tops of the tree branch to the ground just to test how long it takes to reach the ground. In the end, she didn't really end up on the ground but on top of her uncle who lay sprawling on the grass in his desperate try to catch her. She remembered how her uncle would limp for weeks after that since she landed on his right leg. And she was grounded just almost as long as her uncle limped, perhaps longer. No, tv, no fast food and not even play time. Unconsciously she rubbed her rear when she was reminded of the walloped that she received.

As if knowing what in her mind, her uncle gave off a slight smile. "What are you going to do next Alice?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, searching for a perfect way to tell her intention. "I'm going to move back to Sablier. You know the house where mummy and daddy brought us up? I think I'm going to move there. I have enough to support myself and this child for at least another ten years. Perhaps after I gave birth, I'm going to open a ballet class somewhere there." She smiled when she saw her uncle frowned, his lips thinning, warning her that he's unhappy with her arrangement.

"What about the father? What did he say?"

At that her confident flattered, "Um... I didn't say anything yet to the father. Well you see uncle; he's in love with someone else. I think this will be better don't you think? I don't want to ruin his relationship with her." she replied back hesitantly. Alice gave off a slow breath when she saw a slight nod from him.

"So when you are going to move back?"

"The day after tomorrow perhaps. Alyss is going to help me to move back. Don't worry much Uncle Oswald, I'll make sure to spare you a room in case you want to visit me."

"With a bright pink bedspread" She added after though, teasing her uncle.

A slight twitched at the corner of his left eye almost unnoticeable; nevertheless she caught it just the same. And that made her laugh. Still laughing, she walked towards where her uncle sitting before she hugged him. "Don't worry Uncle Oswald, it just a thirty minutes drive from here to Sablier. Surely I'll come and visit you." She reassured the man, resting her hand one on each of his shoulder. For the first time in a long, long time, she took a good look at her uncle. Seeing few strands of white hair near his temple made her smile before she bend over to hug him again. "I love you Uncle Oswald"

And she really do.

* * *

Gilbert's amber eyes soften as he watched the black haired girl beside him chatter on, hand gesturing animatedly as her face glowed with happiness. A slight smile curved on his lips as she looped her hand around his arm, hugging it close, laughing when as she skipped a little to match his long stride. Her laughter came to an abrupt stop when a toddler bumped to her leg before falling back on her bum. Thank to his reflect, the child's head is safe from hitting the pavement. Nevertheless, that child begins to whimper. Soon, her whimper turned to a long wail.

"Mummy!"

"Lacie?" called a woman, as she approached the couple, behind her a boy around the same age as the crying child toddling behind her. Without a word, she picked up the little girl, shushing her crying all the while patting the girl back. With her black hair cut into a sharp bob, her hair came undone from behind her ears where she tuck it; obstructing his view on her face as she bowed at their direction, saying her apology. "Come Oz, Lacie, let's go" her hand held out for the boy to take it before she turned around and leave.

Perhaps it's the little girl's name that made him continue staring at the mother as she weave her way through throngs of people until she completely disappear from his view.

'Lacie huh?' he thought as he was reminded of what Alice's told him years ago.

_"My late mother's name was Lacie"_

"Wow, it must be tough for the mother. To have twin."

He then divert his attention back to the woman beside him. He then smiled, "But it must be great to have kids in the household. Don't you want to have a child of your own too someday?" And surprisingly he felt a flash of annoyance as his date scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"No way, do want me to get out of shape?"

That is how his relationship with Dalia for two and almost half years went out in frizzle.

And ironically, he didn't even lose a single sleep because of that.

To think that he lost two weeks of sleep when he could no longer reach Alice make the situation even more an irony.

* * *

He saw her again. The same woman with her twin children. He watched with fascination as she bended down and kissed her children on each of their cheeks, laughing. Half of her face is obstruct by her straw hat adorn with red ribbon, a similar hat with much smaller size on her daughter. Her son however put on a violet baseball hat that slide off heavily in front of his face. He took in everything – her hand as she paid for the hats, the sight flicked of her wrist as she threw her wallet back in her handbag. Her action that reminds him of Alice made him continue to follow the woman from afar.

"Hat sir? Perhaps the same one as your son?" the shop keeper asked him friendly.

"Son?"

"Oh sorry, I just assumed that kids over there with their mother are yours. Since that little girl has the same eye color as you."

At that, he paled.

Pulling up his courage, he decided to experiment with his theory. Eyes on her, he made his way towards her, waving pass the crowd. Once he's close enough, he called her name.

"Alice"

That woman turned around, her head tilled slightly. "Yes?" Despite half of her face is obstruct by that hat, he could see the tell sign that she's shocked by his sudden appearance. The slight thinning on her lips tells him enough.

"Just when you are going to tell me that I'm a father?"

She raised her left hand, pushing the hat backwards, revealing her violet eyes that now flashed with something akin to furry. He can't help but to notice a simple golden band around her ring finger. And his chest tightens, chocking him with something that latter he came to recognized as dread. "They are not yours Raven, back off. Don't be so full of yourself going around making assumption." She hissed dangerously before she grabbed both of her children and strode off.

And he was left there staring at her fading figure.

And it pissed him off.

Like he's going to lose that stupid rabbit again after three years.

* * *

Alice bath both Lacie and Oz before putting them to sleep after dressing them in their pajamas. Once she is sure that they were asleep, she ran down the staircase in her mad dash for the phone. As she dialed for her sister's number, she thank to whatever power above.

Thank god.

Thank god she wore that fake ring that she bought at the street market earlier – never mind that bloody ring turn her finger green. She never ever going to wear that blasted ring again. Nevertheless, that fake ring did safe her from him. At least for now.

Hanging up the phone when she met with a loud beep, she sighed, sinking into the sofa tiredly. So, what if she have no one to consult with? She can take the bull by it's horn. Alone. Just like how she did three years back when she first found out that she's pregnant. Rolling up her long t-shirt sleeves, she grabbed one of the pens that lay scattered by the coffee table before reaching for an A4 paper from the printer. Sitting down beside her so-called-study table (which is the coffee table) she started to draft her plan.

_ #1. Buy yourself a ring. A real one this time._

Right, now where should she get the ring? Any jewelry shop will do right?

_Right?_

Now, the budget for the ring.

She grabbed the letters that scattered around the living room, reaching blindly until she came up with last month visa bill. Her violet eyes scan the bill, hopping that she's not yet reached her limit last month. Perhaps she have few bucks extra from last month?

She growled when she finally reached the total of her bill. She knew that she's not suppose to buy Oz and Lacie their so call wooden horse never mind that they look absolutely adorable, smiling and laughing as they played with the horse. Annoyed, she threw the toy a glare wishing all her heart that it will 'puff' and turn back to her extra cash. After five minutes having a staring show down with the wooden horse, she sighed.

Maybe she can persuade uncle to borrow her one of mummy's ring?

_#2. Find yourself a husband a.s.p!_

She list off the name of her potential husband, crossing out a name after another until she came out with:

Xerxes Break and Vincent Nightray (the only men that she know didn't have a girlfriend or in any kind of relationship.) Without further ado, she crossed out Xerxes Break's name. Like hell she's going to ask that stupid clown to play pretend with her. Even that psycho Vincent is a far better choice than that clown.

_#3. Call Vincent _

"Hey Vincent, say are you free tomorrow?" without waiting for a reply she said "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then at our usual café ok? Ciao."

Smiling, she wrote a foot note under her plan.

_Note to self: If worst come to worst, just call uncle. He probably know what to do._

With that, she fell asleep on the coffee table with a smile on her lips.

_Just try your best stupid seaweed head; I will win in the end anyway. No matter what you do._

* * *

For the first time in the past three years he found himself standing in front of the Baskerville Mansion. With a steady hand, he pressed the bell.

He was greeted by Alice's twin sister, Alyss with a warm beaming smile as she usurer him to the living room. She purred him tea, served him biscuit and cakes all the while making a small comment here and there about the weather. Nevertheless, the air around them reek of pretends. She is nothing more than a perfect actress playing her role as an ideal host, fully knowing that he came visiting for a reason. And he's nothing more than someone who wants something in return for playing the role of a picture perfect guest.

"So, let's cut the chase. Why are you here?" Alyss asked bluntly her act dropped the moment she sat on the sofa, her leg cross. Her lavender eyes were perching as she stared at him.

"Alice" was his only reply.

"Yes, what about her? I told you before, she's in Sablier. She moved back to our old house. "

"Where is she?"

"That's for you to find out" Alyss gave him a brilliant smile as she stood, her long hair and skirt swishing behind her as she walked away from him, leaving him alone in the living room. Sighing, he finished his tea before leaving the mansion. The moment he's in the car, he grasped for his cell phone, calling his 'contact'.

'Why didn't he think of it earlier?' he thought, smirking as his 'contact' informed him with the address that he needed.

With that he drove to the address.

* * *

Gilbert's golden eyes stared at the run down house in front him, feeling cheated and not to mention humiliated when his cell phone beep with a massage from Alyss.

_You can fire your contact. He's lousy. But then, it's not really his fault. Alice is always good at covering her track. And you know how Uncle Oswald would want nothing more than to provide her with the best security and privacy :p_

He then cursed towards empty air in front him

Blasted Rabbits.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, first of all, thank you for reading this. And secondly... Thank you for those who review. Your words made my day and it's like fuel you see. The more you fill in, lots more idea coming in (wink, wink - if you know what I'm talking about) Lastly, please tell me what you think of this chapter ;) Any suggestion or perhaps correction that you would like to point out - please don't hesitate to tell me.

Bunnies for those who review ok?


	3. Outskirt, Outsmart

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

Outskirt, Outsmart

* * *

Vincent nursed his drink, staring at the glittering light reflected from the dim neon light outside the café window. The glittering light that's been reflected on the water droplets at the window panel sooth his tired soul.

Closing his eyes, he thought about the young woman that came to him yesterday with a tempting proposal. Was it yesterday? Glancing at his watch that read two am; he gave off a small humorless chuckled. Yes, it was yesterday and yet he could almost swear that she just left him, storming out from the café with her two children toddling after her, a hand gripping at her skirt while the other waved him goodbye with their small hand.

He never know why, but it's one of his favorite thing to do is to tease her. Her flustered angry face as she struggled for her breath in rage pleased him. And he like it best when all the torment that he showered her mentally were too much for her that she burst to tears. The sound of her sobbing, her dishevel hair after he pulled it and her puffy face after she finished crying– he loves it. The dark satisfaction that he gets from it sometimes scared him. It's not that he hate her, never really. But the high that he gets every time when he saw her tousle hair, flushed face make him addicted to teasing her.

Of course as she grow older, she stopped reacting to his jeer, there are time that she would still react to it but it became rarer and once she reached twenty , she stopped reacting to him altogether. In fact she became a pro in ignoring him and his snide remarks.

And it pissed him off.

Three years after her sudden 'disappearance', she suddenly called him, asking to meet him.

And looking at her yesterday coming at him wearing a short sleeves summer dress of her favorite color, asking – close to begging – him to help her. He felt a tightening feeling in his chest, strangling him as she explain her situation, pointing towards two toddlers beside her – something that he failed to notice when she first came in.

He didn't need to be a geneticist to know that the toddlers are his brother's children. Who else except for his brother and himself who have the golden eyes and actually know Alice? And the almost three year old girl has his brother's eye color and the wavy black hair definitely his brother's trademarks. The facial structure is Alice's but the hair and the eye color gave it away as she glanced shyly from behind of her mother, an action that reminded him of his brother. The little boy however is another story completely. His violet eyes boring straight to his, eyes full of defiant, a contrast to his pin straight hair as he scoot closer towards him. Oz as Alice fondly called him end up sitting on his lap.

Without him realizing it, he clinched his right hand when he remembered how the boy played with hand, studying his fingers intently, never once make a noise.

Of course when he gave his answer to Alice, he almost laughed when the boy finally cried as his mother ripped him off from where he's sitting. What stop him from doing just that was that boy – in his desperate attempt to stay on his lap had grabbed a handful of his hair. Teary eyes from both of the party, one party from the disturbance of his peace while the other from extreme pain after having a handful of hair being yank out, the boy waved him goodbye as he toddled after his mother. The little girl however smiled at him shyly as she bid her adieu while toddling after her mother.

He chuckled as he finished off his whisky, before stepping out from the café. In few hours time, his worker going to arrived to open up the café. And before that, he needs to leave. Like he want hear the noisy workers to gossiping about what happened yesterday.

With a smirked, he dilled his brother's number. It's just two thirty; surely his brother is not that sleepy after this.

"Hey. Remember Alice? She's here in Sablier."

With a whisper, he continued. "And I know exactly where."

Looking down at his right hand as he was reminded of the small hand that played with his fingers just yesterday, he smiled. His first genuine smile since three years back.

After all he know best how it's feel like wanting something that within your reach and yet you failed to obtain it.

* * *

"Ah, Gilbert-kun, have you gone mad with your desire for Alice-Chan that it made you trespassed her garden at three o'clock in the morning?" Xerxes Break asked the man that he just bail out with an obvious fake smile.

Of course he loves Gilbert as if he's his younger brother, nevertheless, he doubt that any older brother will be whooping with joy when they received a call from the police station at five o'clock in the morning just to bail the so called younger brother out – for trespassing a woman house.

Gilbert glared at the white haired man with obvious distaste for his sarcasm before he light up his cigarette. Stupid rabbit. Just wait, if she think she can outsmart him the second time, she sadly mistaken.

* * *

Meanwhile at a peaceful housing area in the fame Sablier city – a city only the rich, snob and celebrity lived, a woman of twenty eight years old faked her tears as she's enfold in her neighbor's concern arms. Her shoulder shook with an _apparent_ shuddered from her scary ordeal that happened few hours earlier while her lips cancelled under her palms curved to form a malicious grin as she narrated her story.

"It was awful; I was so scared when he started screaming and asking for my babies. Can you imagine being waken up at three o'clock in the morning with a stranger shouting by your window?" She said, faking a sob as she pause for the sake of dramatic. After getting a nod from her neighbor, she continued her sob story. "That's why I called you Mrs. Greenhill. I know that you can help me. I… I just can't imagine what will happen if you are not around. I'm so thankful that you are my neighbor."

Yes, she know it's so not like her to go around telling people her sob (ahem – not to mention fake) story nevertheless, when it come to protecting her most important thing, she know she could go even further than this. Looking at her babies who are now sleeping in their respective bed, she smiled. She'll do what she needs to do protect them.

After biding Mrs. Greenhill goodbye, she collapsed on her bed, bone tired. Closing her eyes, she gave off a small bitter smile. It's ok. She's content with her little family just as it's now. She has her children, sister, cousin and Uncle Oswald. She didn't need him in her life. Never did and never will. And if a father that her children want, she will find one. One that will want them and not from obligation.

_"And I want to have them with someone that I love not with you."_

"It was you who pushed us away first. My children didn't need a father who doesn't want them" she whispered to herself as the words from three years back hunt her.

Slowly she let out a shaky breath. Tomorrow, she will move back to Baskerville's Mansion. Where she knows that uncle could help her since now that bastard seaweed already found out where her safe haven is. Before she could stop herself, she cursed Vincent. Of course he will betray her. What made her think that he will help her? Her children are his brother's! And Vincent with his chronic brother complex will side Gilbert in a heartbeat. With that, she let loose the tears of frustration. Stupid Vincent. Stupid Gilbert wanting his children back just because he knows she loves them. It the same thing all over again ever since she was seven. He always wants what she loves. First Uncle Oswald, now her babies.

Clinching her hand, she pulled out her suitcase and start packing her bag.

And like always, she did what she did best. She ran.

* * *

Gilbert snuffed out his second cigarette for that that as he reached for his third. His golden eyes observed Baskerville Mansion in front him, sunglass slipping down his nose. It's damn hot outside here, he know that. It's summer after all and today of all day the sun decided to go all out with spreading the warmth, not even a single cloud can be seen on the clear blue sky.

Then he saw a boy with a pair of clear blue eye, just as the sky above him walking towards his direction. What captured his attention was that the twin that walked alongside the boy. Silently, he stepped closer towards the children from his hiding place. He could only stared agape as he took in the twins feature. They look just like what Vincent's describe to him. Before he could stop himself, he smiled.

"Pray tell, just what you are doing here Gilbert, sneaking like a thief?" a silent and cold voice question him.

Sweats trickle down his neck as he slowly turned his neck around.

In instant, he immediately regrets it as his golden eyes land on two pairs of violet eyes. One belong to an enrage twenty eight years old woman while the other belong to a calm and emotionless man.

And truth to be told, he's far afraid of the man than Alice.

After all, it's Uncle Oswald we are talking about.


	4. The Problem Is That Mummy Hates Daddy

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

The Problem Is That; Mummy Hates Daddy

* * *

The almost three years old boy stared at the man in front him. Beside him, another two pair of violet eyes too, fixed on the said person. Lacie's golden orbs glanced at the man in between her murmur towards her mother, asking about the man opposite her. Alice ran her hand through the girl's long wavy hair as she reposition the girl who sat on her lap, quietly shushing her daughter questions.

Exasperate with her mother, Lacie pouted before her lower lips trembled and by the look of it, the girl is ready to brawl her eyes out. Then without another warning she cried. With glares thrown by both Alice and Oswald towards Gilbert's direction, Oswald picked up the crying girl.

"Let's have some ice-cream Lacie. Do you want some ice-cream Oz?" Oswald offered the boy who now climbed up his mummy's lap, seeing now that the position is vacant. Hearing the words ice-cream, the crying girl creased crying, a small smile curved up from her lips before she hugged the man, whispering something that make the man smiled.

Oz shook his head, his violet eyes still fixed on Gilbert. His hands now wrapped around his mother's neck, creating a makeshift barrier between Gilbert and his mother with him in the middle. The boy's action reminds Gilbert of a protective mother hen shielding her chicks. With bluntness possess by a two years old boy, he asked his mother. "Who is this?" his small hand pointing towards Gilbert.

Alice was silent for a moment, looking at her son's violet eyes before throwing Gilbert a dark glare which he challenged back with his own glare.

"Remember when you asked me about daddy?" Receiving a nod from Oz, she continued. "Well, this is your daddy."

Again, Oz was silent, assessing him, as if measuring his worth. His face that looks so much like him – except for his nose, which is obviously a lot like Alice's – scrunched up, his eyebrows furrow together as if he's trying to comprehend the new info. "Mummy, can we change daddy?"

"Just what did you teach this boy stupid rabbit?" Gilbert hissed, his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Towards the boy, he smiled. "I'm afraid a daddy is not something that you can change Oz"

He was surprised when Oz suddenly wails as he slide down from his mummy's lap. Still crying, he shouted at him, "Don't call mummy stupid" before he ran towards where his sister and Grandpa Oswald went earlier.

At that, Alice threw him a glare. After making sure the boy disappear from the hearing range, she snapped. "Just what are you trying to do? In less than thirty minutes you made them cried. That's it. This will be the first and last time you see them. I knew it was a bad idea. You and your –"

"Me?! I'm not the one who made Lacie cried. It was you! You keep on shushing her. Of course she will cry. What kind of mother who shush her own child? You and your brash attitude are not suitable for a mother."

"You have no right to tell me what to do. I raised them alone. All alone this pass two years and now you suddenly waltz in my life and you have the nerve to tell me what to do and what not!" she shouted back, her voice break at the last sentence.

"The fact remain that they are mine as much as they are yours. And don't you dare pin the blame on me. You are the one who disappeared without a word three years back."

Enrage, she picked up a plate before throwing it at him, cake and all. Eyes widen, he dogged the plate. The sound of the plate crashing to the floor was as deafening as the silent that followed. Head lowered, she whispered, "You are the one who rejected us first." She took in a deep breath, tucking her short hair behind her ears before she quickly re-arrange her cloth, smoothing the invisible crease on her skirt. A single tear that trailed down her cheek betrayed her newfound calm. "Please I'm begging you. Please leave us alone. You don't want the children. You want to have them with someone that you love remember? So can you please let me have my children?"

He's ready to retort back his answer when Alice suddenly raised her head. Mouth agape, he could only stare at her beautiful violet eyes that now are glistering with tears. His problem with the stupid rabbit is that he can never win when she started to cry. Truly, a woman strongest weapon is her tears. He was ready to say yes when she suddenly barked.

"Just say yes, damn it, seaweed head! I squeezed out my damn tears already! What else do you want me to do? Grovel at your feet? Oh wait, I did that already." The moment she end her sentence, she send him a flying kick, never mind that she's wearing a skirt and he getting a full view of the tight short that she wore underneath.

Snapped, he grabbed her by her waist before throwing her on the sofa. Before long, they revert back to their old seven and fourteen year old self as they brawl, biting and pulling at each other hair. "What else do you want me to do huh stupid rabbit? I'm trying to amend my mistake here."

Her eyes locked with his golden ones. His heavy breaths fan her lips. And she squirmed under his familiar weight as she feels old string of desire rose within her. Like hell she's going to fell for it again. She pushed at him, struggling to free herself from his makeshift cage. "No you don't. Answer me first."

Gritting her teeth together, she lashed, "Kill yourself. Better yet commit _seppuku_ for me will you? Pretty please?" before she uppercut him making him lose his balance and fall on the floor.

"That should be enough for today don't you think?"

Alice looked up and saw her uncle staring at her, disapproval in his eyes. And just like she when she was seven, she blushed. Pushing herself up, she look on the ground as she fiddled with the hem of her blouse. "Where are the twin? I'll check on them."

"In the study. Go ahead. There's some hot chocolate there. Alyss is there too with Elias."

Oswald then fixed his violet eyes on Gilbert, the same look that used to send Alyss's and Alice's boyfriends running. "Do you have some time to spare Gilbert?"

Upon receiving a nod from him, Oswald smirked. "Good, we need to talk."

* * *

The soft clinking sound as Oswald put down his tea cup, broke the silent. Gilbert looked up, staring straight to the man who single–handedly raised both Alice and Alyss after their parent death. The authoritative aura that he gave off that moment was nothing friendly that he used to give him. This time the commanding aura are chocking him with something that he came to recognized as dread.

"So what do you want with Alice? The twin? From what she told me, you are in love with another. What cause this sudden change of heart?" Oswald asked the man evenly as he took a slice of chocolate cake before begin to devouring it silently. His violet eyes however were fixed on him, hard and unyielding.

"Oz is starting to act like you Uncle Oswald. Just now he stared at me just like you are doing now." Raven offered the comment offhandedly, trying to dodge the question thrown to him.

He was silent as he took a sip of his tea. A small smile graced his thin lips as he reply, "He's my namesake after all. Oz is from Oswald."

Warming up to the topic in hand, he then asked, "What is the twin's full name?"

"Oz and Celia Lacie Baskerville" Oswald answered shortly, forking a chuck of the cake. "There's no middle name for Oz since Alice said Levi as middle name didn't go well with Oz."

He 'hum'ed silently, taking in the information. "So you called the girl using her middle name. Lacie was Alice's late mother name right? Then, Levi must be Alice's late father's name."

"He was Alice's and Alyss's late father." The man paused, fondness in his eyes. "Alice loves him very much. Always going around saying daddy this and daddy that"

"Alice has her own idea of who should be the father of her child. Yes, her pregnancy was unexpected but she embraced it with open arm. Three years as a single mother, you can't blame her for her selfishness to keep her children to herself. So, let me asked you again. Just what do you want with Alice?"

Gilbert fish for his cigarette before lighting it up. Inhaling the smoke, he replied as he exhaled slowly. "I want her and her children in my life. I can't say what happened three years back was a mistake. Perhaps it was partially my mistake. But if I know that she's with the twin, I would have stayed and I would have married her. I would have not missed two years of my children life. But what I know is that I don't want to miss it anymore."

The middle age man was silent; his violet eyes stared towards an empty space behind Gilbert. He then looked down as his hand phone beep with a new message. "Stop smoking first. I won't allow you to come any nearer to the kids with the cigarette smell still lingering around. That's what Alice said"

* * *

Alice stopped dead on her track when she caught a few words coming from the living room.

_"Levi ... Alice's late father's..."_

She inched closer towards the door, her ear now on the key hole, trying to listen to the words being said.

_'What is it about? Why are they talking about daddy?'_

_ "Yes. He was Alice's and Alyss's late father. "_ She then heard silent except for the tiny clinking of the china tea set. _"Alice loves him very much. Always going around saying daddy this and daddy that"_

Tears that usually accompany her every time the topic of her daddy being brought up started to trickled from her eyes. Sliding down, she fell on the floor, her palm over her lips to muffle the sound of her sobbing as she continued to listen to the conversation outside.

She could smell the familiar scent of Gilbert's cigarette smoke before she heard his husky voice. _"I want her and her children in my life. I can't say what happened three years back was a mistake. Perhaps it was partially my mistake. But if I know that she's with the twin, I would have stayed and I would have married her. I would have not missed two years of my children life. But what I know is that I don't want to miss it anymore."_

Another tears trickled down her cheeks. _'So in the end you came back because of obligation huh?'_ She was further surprised when two pair of chubby hand patted her face.

"Mummy?"

She then smiled as she wiped her tears stain cheeks. It's time for her to stop being so selfish. Yes, she hates him for pushing her away three years back. Nevertheless, looking at her son and daughter who now staring at her curiously, she know her child deserved a father. As the flashback of the warmth and happy feeling that she usually got every time when she's reminded of her daddy assaulted her, she then smiled before taking her twin in a surprise hug. Obligation or not, he's the twin's father. And she pray to whatever the power above to let her children experience what she experience before with her daddy.

With that, she reached for her hand phone to message her uncle.

_Tell him to stop smoking first. I won't allow him to come any nearer to my children with the cigarette smell still lingering around. _

Because every child deserved a loving father.

* * *

A/N: To all hard-core daddy little girl. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. And Daddy Wants Mummy Back

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

And Daddy Wants Mummy Back

"Oh, god." She whispered panting for her breath. He took in her flushing face, her disarray hair as her small hands wonder towards his shoulders, making their own discovery. Looking back at him, she licked her lower lips hesitantly. "Raven?" and with that, he bend down and claim her swollen mouth again ignoring her incoherent mumbling as she kissed him back with equal passion, her body arched, bringing her body closer to him.

"Alice" he called her name softly in between the kiss from her lips to her pale collarbones that now marked with angry bruise from where he nibbled at.

A loud buzzing startled him. Opened up his eyes, he realized it was nothing more than a dream that leaves him all sweaty on the bed and an uncomfortable feeling between his legs that made him blushed like a fifteen years old boy.

Pushing himself up, he made his way towards his bathroom.

Oh god, he hates that woman.

* * *

Gilbert pressed the bell for the fifth time, almost losing his patient. Before he could raise his hand to pressed the bell again, the door open revelling a dishevel Alice, who's smile slides off when she's realized it's him.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Where's the maids? I waited for almost half an hour for someone to open the door" he said grumpily.

Alice glared at him, her hands on her slim hips. "I let them off for today. It's Sunday, they deserved a break. What are doing anyway at nine o'clock in the morning? It's not your office that you need to check in this early."

Instead of answering her, he took in her attire. She's wearing a short baggy t-shirt that reviled her belly button and exposing one of her shoulder, showing of a red bra strip. Her denim hugged her slim legs, highlighting her bottom. She's decidedly curvier than she was three years back, maybe it's the effect of childbirth to her.

"Did you just woken up?" he asked, pointing at her droll on the corner of her mouth.

She blushed, wiping the droll hastily. "Uhu. Well it's Sunday after all and the twin are still sleeping. I had a rough night, my body all sore"

Gilbert raised his eyebrows at that. "And why is that?"

Perhaps she could hear the jealousy in his voice that she smirked. "I'm a single mother with my own needs. And it's not for you to know anyway."

His golden eyes followed her every move, demanding his answer silently that she finally sighed and said, "Right, I went out dancing last night with Alyss. And we fought with few guys there. I'm not as nimble as I was before ok. It had been years since I last went all out fighting"

Of course, that's just like Alice to go out dancing and end up fighting that he found himself chuckling.

She shrugged her shoulder. "Oh well, wait at the study will you? I need to take a bath first. Later when Oz and Lacie waken up, I'll be sure to send them to you."

* * *

He walked around the study, his golden eyes wild, taking in the neat row of books on the bookshelves. He stopped when he caught the sight of photo albums. Taking two with him, he deposits it on one of the tables. Pulling out the chair, he flipped open the first page as he sat down.

The pictures there are old. At first he thought the subject in the photos is a younger Alice with red eyes – perhaps a glitch in the photo – but upon closer inspection, he was surprise when he realized that the woman in the picture is not Alice. Alice beams and she never smile that softly. Well never when she's with him.

All the other photos portrayed the same woman, sometimes alone, sometimes with a young Oswald who's grinning. Towards the end of the photo album, the pictures changes as the same woman now in her late teens with a white haired man. The last picture was the woman in a white wedding dress smirking – the face she's making was eerily similar to Alice that he feel his heart squeezed with dread as he studied the photo, taking in her hands that wrapped around the white haired man waist in a side-hug. He can easily imagine that woman as Alice that he found himself scoffing at the photo. In his own dejection, he pushed the photo album as far as he could before reaching for another one.

Before he could open the second album, Alice's voice called for him.

"Seaweed head? What are you doing?" she questions him as she stepped towards him. Noticing the open photo album, her eyes narrowed. "That's mummy's photo album. Where did you get it?"

He was silent, studying her expression as she approached the photo album. Her face was drawn carefully blank as she sat beside him, her hand pulling the album close. Carefully she flip each pages, her violet eyes soften as she took in the subject in the photos. With silent voice she started to speak.

"My mummy and daddy died when I'm just five. I told you before right?"

He nodded his head, unable to speak. It's rare that Alice open up to him especially when it came to the topic of her family. She gave him a soft smile at that; clearly lost in her own nostalgia. Alice then continued her story, "Since then I stayed with Uncle Oswald. Uncle Oswald is my mummy's older brother and my daddy's foster brother. It just a short five years I had my parents, the years I remembered them even less. But I cherish every moment of it. Their faces got blurred as I got older but never once I open this album. It hurts to look at their smiling face."

She paused, taking in the picture of her mother in wedding dress. He watched with interest as her eyes flicked between her mother's and father's face. A single tear dripped down her cheek, her pale pink lips curved up in a gentle smile. The resemblance that she has to her mother so strong that he was taken back, almost believed that the woman beside him is the late Lacie Baskerville.

Alice then looked at him. "Oz and Lacie are all that I have now. I allow you here back in my life so that they know how its feel like to have a father. Having a father that will teach you how to play the piano and dance waltz; telling you his little white lie just to make you stop crying; tucked you in bed; feed you chocolate secretly since mummy refused to give you any before dinner. All of that – I want them to know how its feel like. And all that, are not something that money could buy."

She was silent, her violet eyes fixed on him, waiting for his response. Receiving none, again she smiles. The smile that she wore this time seems bitter. "I guess that is not why you come today huh?"

The violet eyes woman than stood from her sit, ready to walk away from him.

Again.

But he's no longer that foolish man three years back. This time he's going to go after her. Yes he was the one who pushed her away that time but this time, he's going to chain her with him. Pushing back his sit, he ran after her, his quick stride caught her effortlessly.

"Yes, that's not why I came today. I don't want to play this make believe game with my own children. I don't want to claim that I'm their father but yet they will see me just on the weekend since mummy and daddy stay at different place. No, I don't want to call my children with different family name than mine and I don't want to call you Miss –"

He stopped himself in time. Silently, he wrapped his hand around her slight form; his fingers tangled themselves in her short raven black hair. Oh how he hates her for cutting her hair short. An image of her wearing a white wedding gown walking towards his direction filled his head. Yes, it's just an imagination of his, a secret wish that he failed to recognized years before. Nevertheless, it's all that he needs to continue. Taking in a deep breath, he continues as he tightens his hold on her.

"Will you allow me be a part of your family? For you and the twins to take my last name. To be a part of my family too?" he asked, his cheeks flushed.

Alice pushed him away from her, struggling to break free from his sudden hug. It's suffocating to be in his embrace – the close proximity and the chocking feeling of desire that rose every time she's in his embrace threaten her last control on her lust. It had been three years and yet, she knows she will fall back in his hands if she stays in his embrace a moment longer. "No. No I don't want to." She whispered back at him, her violet eyes hold to his golden ones. She flinched from his left hand that now cupping her cheek.

And then it happened.

He bends down and kissed her hard.

With that, the last thread that holds her together snapped.

Tomorrow, she will hate herself. She knows that. But for now, she kissed him back with equal desperation.

"Mine. All mine" he whispered in between the kiss. And from deep behind her mind, she agreed.

"Mummy?" Lacie called her mother softly, her head peaking through the study's door.

And Gilbert groaned.


	6. The Nightray

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

The Nightray

The first time he met her, she was just seven years old. He remembered her smiling face; her smile was so wide that it made him wonder how someone could smile that wide. Her black hair was so long that it reached her calves and at that time, she tied it up in a high ponytail. Beside her was her sister Alyss who looked at him with eyes filled with curiosity. Both of them clung to their uncle, making him as their human barrier.

"Who are you?" She asked him, still smiling. She looked at her uncle, grinning. "Are they the sibling that you told us yesterday Uncle Oswald" she then extends her hand to Vincent. "Hello, my name is Alice."

Alyss however pulled Alice's hand back from reaching Vincent. "No, don't Alice" she scolded her sister.

The rest was a blur to them as Vincent, enrage by the treatment pulled Alyss's long white hair and he in his desperate try to protect his brother pulled Alices's hair. All he could recall back was how Uncle Oswald detangled both Alyss and Alice away from the brawling and send them back to their room. Let's just say the crying that came from both parties after that was not pretty thing to see as all four of them received a wallop on their backside.

All the other times he met her end up with both of them brawling like ruffians, be it a fist fight or a simple competition in terms of affection for Uncle Oswald's attention.

When she was seventeen, he remembered how she bossed at him that she's going to the prom night with the hottest guy in the school. And he scoffed at her for her childish pleasure. On the night she was supposed to be at the prom however, she called him, her tone annoyed. From there he learned that she had just broken off with her so called boyfriend and she has no one to go to the prom with. Five minutes after the phone call, she arrived at his door step, still in her deep scarlet prom dress, her makeup and hair still in a perfect condition.

"Can I stay here until the stupid prom is over?"

As she settles herself on the sofa, they fall in their usual routine, fighting. But this time, it was over TV remote. He don't know how, in the process of them fighting over the TV remote, she fall over him, her lips meeting his. Yes, it's cliché but that was what started their twisted relationship that last for eight years and basically end when she walk out of from his life three years back.

Now looking at Alice as she chatted with her daughter as she smooth down Oz's bed hair, he wonder perhaps everything that happened is a blessing in disguise.

"Why is he eating mummy's face before?" Celia Lacie asked, almost whispering. Her big round golden eyes widen further, almost in amazement. Despite her bold question, she however stood behind her older brother Oz, peaking at the said man over his shoulder.

Gilbert reddens, while Alice grinned at her daughter.

Still smiling, she picked up her daughter. "I'm not sure why Lacie. Perhaps you can ask Grandpa Oswald when he got back from his trip"

Gilbert quickly elbowed the twenty eight years old woman. "Are you out of your mind?" he whispered back, his tone almost at the bother line of being hysterical.

"Shush. Be quiet. I'm their mother. I know best"

"Does it taste good mummy?" Lacie question her again, pressing further.

"No. It's taste like seaweed. You can try it once when you are a bit older. I'm sure you will hate it too" she answered her daughter's question easily, taking a hold on Oz's right hand before ushering him towards the dining room in the Baskerville's Mansion.

Gilbert blushed while the three years old girl laughed merrily.

"You sure in a good mood today huh Lacie. Do you sleep well last night?"

The girl nodded her head, a shy smile on her lips when she realized that the same man from before is following them. "Why he follow us mummy?"

Alice stopped in her track before she slowly turned around and look at him, eyebrows raised. "Yes, why are you following us Gilbert?"

"For breakfast of cause" he answered her easily, his tone implying as if what he was doing is very natural never mind that he's not been invited to the breakfast table.

"No. You should just go and take your breakfast somewhere else. There's a cafe not far from here and if I'm correct, your own brother _Vincent _own it" splitting out Vincent's name as if it's something vile, her violet eyes flashed with something akin to challenge as she stared back at him.

Before he could reply back, the doorbell rang. Oz's and Lacie's eyes brighten. "Oh mummy, Grandpa Oswald is back!"

Alice frown, as she walked towards the front door, "No, I don't think that is him Oz, Lacie. Uncle won't be back until next week."

Alyss however was there first before them, looking half asleep with her hair un-braid and a huge yawn escaped from her mouth as she threw open the door. It takes her a full one minutes to process who's there at the doorstep. The moment she finally did, she quickly closed the door. "Alice, it's him! You go and great him. I need to freshen up a bit. Tell him that Elias will be down in a few minutes will you?" Alyss whispered desperately at her sister, her back leaning on the door, against the pounding from the other side of the door.

"Alyss, it's me. Can I came in? Please? It's rude to treat your brother-in-law like this when he came all the way just to see you."

"Don't you dare use me as your excuse Ernest! I know you came here for what! And I'm no longer your sister-in-law." Alyss shouted back as she dashed for her bedroom. The moment she left the door, the door flung open.

Alice look down on the man who on his knee when he fell down from the door being suddenly open, right eyebrow rose in amusement. "Hello Ernest. Good morning I guess? Elias will here in few minutes" she great the man, her right hand extend towards the man, helping him back to his feet.

"Oh, dear" was his only reply, before he bend down and kissed her on both cheeks in greeting, beaming with he saw her grinned back at him.

"Yes this _'dear'_ name is Alice by the way. How many times did I need to tell you that I wonder?"

The beige blond haired man however had his attention completely on Gilbert. "Don' you have the Nightray's Company to run Gilbert?" He said bitterly, his usually warm cloud blue eyes now cold with aversion.

"Now, gentlemen, there's kids around so if you would please do wait for Elias at the dining room Ernest. I bet you already memorized where the dining room is from your countless visits. Gilbert is going to leave for work now." Alice quickly interrupts the incoming verbal war. "Oz, Lacie why don't you walk Uncle Ernest to the dining room just in case he had forgotten where it is and end up in Brother Elias's room again"

Gilbert eyes narrowed when he saw both Oz and Lacie grabbed on each of Ernest hand and started dragging him towards the dining room. Oz's cheerful chatter and Lacie's and Ernest's laughter echo in the long corridor, tugged his heartstring. They never laugh like that when he's with them. Oz is downright rude with him while Lacie obviously so afraid of him that she ran away crying when he tried to carry her.

As if noticing what in his mind, Alice placed her hand on his arm, soothing him. That is the first time she show him that comforting gesture after her _sudden disappearance_. Up till now the gesture that she ever shows him was hostile and this sudden change sooth him. Then she smiled.

"I'm not going to take your last name Gilbert. Not now, not ever. So will the twins. And no, I'll never allow you be a part of my family nor I desire to be a part of Nightray family." He watched with dread fill heart when he saw her blushed slightly, "At least not through you or Vincent." She was silent for a moment before she pulled out a long necklace around her neck, revelling a Nightray's Family crest pendant.

"I'm already a part of Nightray."


	7. Sometimes The Scars, They Bleed Back

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

Sometimes The Scars, They Bleed Back

"Where is he?" Ernest asked the black haired woman as she sat beside him.

Alice shrugged her shoulder; her violet eyes scanned the dining table for the orange juice. "He left right after I showed him the necklace your mom gave me. Off for work he said even if it's Sunday" In between the bite, she added almost absentmindedly, "Perhaps he got the impression that I'm dating one of you? Who knows what in the seaweed head's head?"

Ernest stopped eating and take a good look at his sister-in-law's sister. "I think you were implying that didn't you? When you talk to him."

She widen her eyes, feign innocent. "I would never do such thing"

The beige blond haired man snorted in his cereal. "Like I'll believe that you devious woman" he answered teasingly.

"But it's true. Your mother was the one who said that Alyss and I are a part of Nightray family."

"'_Additional daughters to the Nightray'_ that was her correct words."

She was silent, watching her children munching on their breakfast silently. Beside them is Elias who now yawned for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He then rubbed on his eyes, trying to ward off the sleepiness.

"The more I look at him, the more he looks like Eliot now." She remark silently, silent enough that only the man beside him could hear it. Her eyes soften when she saw her sister wiping the smudge on Elias's mouth. Did it hurt she wonder, when you look at your own son and see a face so similar to you dead beloved. Curious she voices her thought to the blue eyes man.

Ernest grinned at that. "On the contrary. I don't know about her, but I love seeing his face. It reminds me that Eliot was here. He was alive and he has a son to prove his existence."

She continued eating, trying to digest what he just said. Her though then moved to an old memories. A memory of Gilbert's crying face. She was eight, and yet she could always remember how heartbreaking it's for her to see him sobbing, crying for something that seems so far for him. The tears that he shed for the sense of belonging. The thought of him not fitting in with the Nightray bothered her, "You are very warm with me and Alyss but all of you treat Gilbert and Vincent with hostility. Why is that?" she asked him bluntly, her violet eyes perching.

His smile slide off and he was silent. Shrugging his shoulder, he answered her, "It's blood that matter. A family is tied by blood. I know that with the Baskerville it's different. You cherish each of you even if there's no blood connecting you but for us Nightray, it's blood that made you a part of us and we take care of our blood."

"My twin. Their father is Gilbert. You know that. So does it still make me a part of your family?"

"Your sister is a Nightray and she bore Nightray an heir. Obviously you will be one too."

Alice looks affronted by that. "I will not bore you any Nightray brats if that you are implying. My two brats is enough for me"

At that he burst out laughing. "Ouch, you break my poor fragile heart Alice. Now who shall mend my poor broken heart?"

"Some call girl if you please. At least you pay them" She replied back easily.

Ernest wiped his mouth, grinning. "I wouldn't mind if you are the mother of my child. You are a lovely woman and a great mom. Well then I'll take my leave then. Elias, let's go. Uncle Ernest will take you to the circus today and your grandma wants to see you." He then bended down and kissed her cheeks before he went to ruffled both Oz's and Lacie's hair ignoring their protest.

Alyss seeing her son now already following his uncle groaned as she too quickly stood, following after them. "You are spoiling him Ernest. Last week the water park and today circus. And in the end of the day you are not the one who will be dealing with sugar-induce eight years old boy since the only food you feed him was cotton candy!" berate Alyss.

"Yes, yes, mother. This time I'll make sure he eats the cotton candy with some popcorn." The man replied back, laughing happily as he and Elias hi-five in agreement.

Alice chuckled before she continue eating, smiling at Oz and Lacie who looked at her curiously.

"Let's go and see the circus too next week ok?"

The loud squealing and happy chattering from her children is an answer enough.

* * *

"Are you out dancing again or you are out to see that Nightray man of yours? Oh wait! There's no Nightray man. You just lied to me again."

Alice jumped in shocked; her right hand over her chest. "Gilbert? How did you get in here?" she called out hesitantly.

And true enough a man dressed in black jeans and black shirt appeared from the shadow, cigarette hug over his thin lips. His golden eyes take in her appearance, eyebrows rose when he saw her wearing a white dress that flow passed her knee, her short hair pinned back with small violet flower hair pin.

Annoyed, she crossed her hand over her chest. "I never lied to you. You were the one who ran away with your own conclusion."

"No more lying will you? Do you take me for a fool?"

Alice gritted her teeth in frustration, "I. Never. Lied. To. You. Withholding information yes, but I never lied to you. You were the one who ran around making your own conclusion and oh, when you finally found out the truth, you flipped it out on me! And what did you know anyway? It had been three years. I could start seeing someone else; in fact, there's nothing between us in the first place! We are nothing more than – "

Gilbert threw his cigarette, stepping on it as he inched closer towards her. "Don't you dare continue."

And then she slapped him.

...

...

...

The silent after the slap was deafening.

She let out a slow shaky breath, taking in the red palm mark on his pale cheek, a twinge of regret bloom inside her. "Let's seat and talk it out shall we? Will jasmine tea suit you?"

He clinched his teeth before he shook his head. "Coffee, black will do"

Jerkily, she nodded her head. "Wait for me at the living room."

"Thank you"

Five minutes later she appeared again, this time carrying a tray with her. She placed the coffee mug in front him and hand him an ice pack for his cheek. She was silent the whole time, sipping on her tea quietly. Alice then place the tea cup before she unclip her hair. "Why don't you start first?"

"Marry me"

Alice's eyes widen. It took her two whole minutes to process it before she smiled. "Well, that was not what I'm expecting" Despite her easygoing way of answering, she fuddle with the hem of her dress, betraying her nervousness.

Again they fell in uncomfortable silent. Noticing that he's still waiting for her answer, she sighed. "No"

"Excuse me?"

She took in a deep breath before she repeated her answer again, "No. I had told you before I have no desire to be a part of your family or you be a part of my family. I don't want to be a part of your life and I'll appreciate it if you respect my wish. I'll allow you see the twins anytime you like and I'll draw the line up to that."

"What the matter with you Alice?" came his outburst as he stood from the sofa, slamming the coffee mug on the table.

She too stood from her seat, "See! That's your problem. You can never accept my decision if it doesn't agree with you. You pushed me aside when I told you that I'll be your family. Remember that? _'I want to have them with someone that I love not with you'_! Do you even remember that?!" At the last part she was nearly hysterical; her voice reached the top of her lung. Her eyes was burning with unleash tears but she's not finished yet, she still have a lot to tell him.

With shaky voice she continued, "I was rejected three years back and it hurts you see. Do you think that when I said that words to you three years ago, I was playing a fool with you? And now you! You! Waltz in my life and want me to fall back in your life. Obviously I'll reject you, you idiot! I'll never make the same mistake twice. Never! I was gracious enough letting you see my child that you reject three years back but now you want more. So, now there's only one way left. Out! Get out from my life"

"And that is you problem! You held your grudge against me! You never really left it behind you did you? I'm trying to make amend here, so god please helps me! Why won't you understand that?"

Without a word, she strode off from him. The sound of her bedroom door slammed shut was her only answer.


	8. You Become Mean When You Are Hurting

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

You Become Mean When You Are Hurting

"Daddy?" came a small voice with chubby little fingers petting his face, waking him up. Groaning, he peered open one eye before he closed it again, thinking he must still be asleep when he saw Lacie's tiny face in front him. Again she patted his cheek, calling him again, "Daddy? I need to pee." Slowly he opened his eyes, and there stood Lacie in her light yellow nightgown, her golden eyes wide, staring at him appraisingly.

Lazily, he stood from the sofa, where he fell asleep last night, groaning at his sore back. Glancing at his watch again he groans. It's three o'clock in the morning. "Come on, I'll bring you to the toilet."

With every step he took, his mind slowly started processing information. There's something definitely wrong with the picture here.

First of all, Lacie never called him daddy. She is scared of him. The closest she ever call him daddy was when she's brawling her eyes out, crying for Alice, _begging_ her to take her away from **_daddy _** (he remembered how offended he was when she yell the word _daddy_ as of daddy is equivalent to a strange scary bigfoot) when he picked her up.

Secondly, where is Alice? Why did Lacie searched for him instead of Alice? He knows he must be the last resort for the girl if she need to find him to accompany her to the toilet instead of her mother. Curious he asked the almost three year old girl.

"No mummy in bedroom." was her only answer before she burst out crying. "Where mummy daddy? I want my mummy back."

Her crying was so loud that Alyss come running down the staircase towards them, still in her nightdress. Without a word, she pick up her crying her nephew.

He don't know what she said to her, nevertheless whatever she was whispering to Lacie works it's magic when she stopped crying, hiccupping as she nodded her head, agreeing with whatever Alyss told her.

After they accompany Lacie to her toilet visit and tucked her back in her bed that she shared with Oz. Once they were outside the door, he quickly asked the white haired woman for Alice.

"Where is she?"

Alyss sighed tiredly before she answered him, "Why don't you go and sleep first? She will be back in the morning. It's her turn to prepare breakfast anyway." With that, she left him staring at Lacie's and Oz's close bedroom door.

Just where is Alice?

* * *

Loud blaring music woke him up with start that he groaned in annoyance at his sore back. Alice's singing voice however perks him up. Slowly, he walked towards the origin of the music and found her dancing alone in the kitchen, cooking omelette all the while singing the song that been played on the radio.

_"And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched. She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back"_ Still singing, she bend down and switch off the fire. Arms up on the air, she laughed while she sang the next line. _"Sayin' yeah, and you want her, But she's so mean."_ Turning around, she continues singing, _"You never let her go –"_ eyes widen when she see him, her smile slide off from her face, " – Why don't you let her go?" she whispered the last part.

Gilbert shrugged his shoulder at that. "How would I know that? But it seems to him, she's worth it"

Alice, however decided to ignore him, all the while nonchalantly looking anywhere but him as she quickly carry the tray containing breakfast out from the kitchen.

_'You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth  
She'll freak out"_

_"You better get your shit together  
Cause she's bringing you down, now"_

_"Yeah, boy, you better, you better'_

Groaning, he went and switched off the radio. He didn't need a radio to berate him this early with a bull eye, right on the dot lyrics.

* * *

_'Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy  
She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'  
Crazy'_

He sighed before he changes the radio channel. Again. What is it now? The fifth time? What's up with all the people listening and keep on requesting for this song? Tiredly, he parked his car before grabbing his laptop bag.

Well just another day at the office for him.

* * *

"She's not mean, she's just downright b*^%h." Alice whispered to herself, twisting her necklace; her eyes on her sleeping twin. Her eyes soften when she saw Oz twitched in his sleep before he mumbled something that she failed to grasp.

Her babies. Hers alone.

_"You won't understand would you stupid rabbit? I never had a family except for Vincent. You are lucky to have your parents even if it's for five years. We never had one. The Nightray are not really the most welcoming people. Well Eliot is different"_

"Shit. Why would I think of that now?" she muttered to herself, displeased with her traitorous thought. Of course that stupid seaweed head will find a way to make by her accepts him back. He's just that good that he can even make her own thought betrayed her.

"Do you think that's wise to curse in front them?"

She looked up and saw _him_. Like this morning, she ignored him.

"Look Alice can we talk? Somewhere else if we can."

"Oh, yes! Because the last time we talk, it went so well right _Raven_?" she hissed back, splitting his childhood name with dripping loathing that it made he winced as if she just delivered him her full strength kick. Nonetheless, she stood before jerking her head towards the balcony outside. "Just remember the moment I decided that you had waste my time _again_, I'll just throw you down from this balcony."

"And hopefully you will die from the impact" she added after a thought.

"Where were you last night?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, "It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does when my daughter woke up and found that her mummy is not there and started to search for her at three o'clock in the morning. You were lucky that she woke me up never mind that she cried when she told me that you were not there." Gilbert rebuked her back, inching closer towards her, sensing that she's about to leave.

She shrugged her shoulder, before she turned around and went back and in the room. Without a word, she opened her wardrobe, picked her cloth and made a beeline to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she exited the bathroom wearing black skirt that pass her knee and a red satin blouse; makeup on.

"I was with someone. Now, I had answer your question, let me show you the way out Raven. "

"Who?"

"I'm not your wife nor your lover. I can be with that Joe or this Jack and you have no right to say anything." Was her only retorted before she dragged him with her, leading him to the main entrance.

The slight twitched of his left eye, his trembling right hand that he clenched and unclenched tells her that he's at the brink of losing his temper. So, she waited with anticipation for his burst of rage and she was disappointed when he left her standing at the entrance. She watched him get in the car, slamming the door shut in his protest before he drove off; feeling strangely empty. Slowly, she reached for her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"He left" was all she said to the person at the other side of the line.

_"Alice? Are you alright?"_

She blinked her eyes, surprised with her own tears that steadily streaked down her cheeks.

Taking in a deep breath, she shook her head. "No" she choked out her answer.

_ "I'll be back tomorrow."_

Again she shook her head as she slowly sat at entrance, never mind that she's going to soil her skirt, "No, there's no need. I'll be fine by tomorrow. Don't worry about me."

"I'll be fine by tomorrow" she repeated the words again, reassuring herself as she cried her bleeding heart out, her right hand over her mouth, muffling her sobs as she hang off the phone.

Why would it hurt? It hurt when she left three years back. And it hurts too when he left. Why can't she be happy with it? She finally made him feel how was it like for her three years back. So he knows how it feels like to be pushed aside. She should be happy. Feeling the irony of the situation, she laughed in her tears, chocking back another sobs, her face buried in her palms covering it from the world view almost as if she's ashamed that the world could see her tears.

Alice yelped in surprise when a pair of hand out of nowhere grabbed her by her shoulder and hoisted her up to her feet. Her eyes widen when the same hand pulled her in a tight embrace.

"She's not mean, she's a downright b*^%h. I know that. I don't understand it myself why he would want someone like that. Yes, she a fine piece of a woman but it's not worth it. Or so I thought. But you bloody rabbit, worth ten times more than this woman."

She pushed herself away from the embrace, her violet eyes widen as she stared back at the familiar golden eyes. She took in a deep breath, straighten herself as she prepare for her retort.

But he's nowhere near finished as he continued, "I'll change. I'll propose to you again and again until you say yes. I won't say I'm an idiot for pushing you away three years back. I was in love with Dalia back then, or so I thought. I don't know when I started to realized this but she was everything that you are not. Perhaps that's why I thought that I'm in love with her. Falling in love with you scared me. We... I'm supposed to hate you right?"

She opened her mouth before she closed it back, unable to speak as new tears started to make it way down her cheeks.

She doesn't understand it at all.

"I... I..." she pulsed, biting her lower lip. "I... I really don't understand you. Who's that downright b*^%h?"

At that, he burst out laughing.

Finally stopped from his mirth, he looked deep in her violet eyes, taking in her tear streak face, red puffy face. Smiling, he bend down and kissed her hard.

Hopefully she will understand.


	9. His Hands are now Hers

His Hands are Her Belonging.

~ And She Mean it Literally ~

* * *

It took him twenty eight times proposing until she finally accept his marriage proposal. The first time he proposed to her was at the ground floor of the balcony to her room and her only answer was a flying ashtray at the speed of 200km/hour. The ashtray hinder his second proposal for at least a month as he spend the whole month at the hospital recuperating from _'a blunt force trauma'_ from an unknown flying matter. The doctor described his recovery as 'miraculously fast' and 'absolutely astounding' as he left the hospital with only a small scar and his MRI shows no effect of the trauma. Truthfully, he knows that she was secretly relief by that.

The second rejection was done in public with her saying loudly that she rather marry her cat than him. And to make the matter worst, his humiliation was broadcast in public through media. The effect of Twitter, Facebook and Instagram combo was definitely horrifying. The news about him was 'trending' for months and the amount of people re-twitting his shock face was covered by the local TV station.

The third to the twenty seventh rejections were done in similar manner. She left him hanging there, knees still on the ground and the small velvet box open to reveal _'the ring'_ as the media called it. Each of his rejections were shared by the public and with each rejections, the member of publics will continue to share the news through the social networks while they grieved with him.

When she finally accept his proposal, the joy from the people was tenfold greater that what she actually feel.

Now standing at the attar while he waits for his bride to walk down, he can't help but to feel nervous. Somehow deep inside he know that that rabbit won't make it easy for him.

His worried was then sooth by the wedding march played by Elias. The church door was opened to reveal Alice in her pale purple wedding dress, so pale that at one glace it looks almost white. She walked so slowly, with somber expression on her face. Not even the light make-up that she put on could conceal her feeling.

There, standing in his tux, right in front of the attar; Gilbert Nightray is having a second thought.

Should he really chain her with him? All he ever wanted is to be happy with her but if she really going to be miserable with him, so miserable that she could not even fakes a smile on her own wedding day, then it would be better if he let her go. In the end what did he have if he really goes through this wedding? All he going to have is an empty shell that he call Alice.

"You know Alice, if you are having a second thought about the wedding, the you should not go through this. I'm sorry. For forcing you."

Surprise, her head snapped upwards, her brilliant violet eyes, the very same eyes that his son inherit from her; were fixed on his own golden orbs.

"You really mean that?"

Swallowing, he mustered his courage to nod.

For the first time that day, her face broke into a brilliant smile, so brilliant that he, despite his heart break, found himself smiling back at her. What surprise her however was when she threw her arms around him for a hug, and kissed him.

With smile still on her lips, she said, "Well let's get going then Raven. We got our wedding to attend to."

And the crowd of media behind them cheers.

* * *

Alice Baskerville's wedding to Gilbert Nightray was covered by the media in short clip with heading: 'The Twenty Eighth Charms' was one of the hottest news for weeks after that, runner up after the incoming election news. There are times when he wonders why did she finally agree to marry him on the wedding day but looking at her as she sing the twins to sleep he decided he can wait for the reason later.

Frowning when she noticed he was staring at her, she hurriedly usher him out from the twin's room before closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" she hissed at him angrily.

Smiling at her, he shook his head.

Later that night, he asked her all the questions that he kept months long.

_What made her change her mind to marry him?_

Her reason was simple enough; he let her go even when he wants her so bad. She said, that shows that what he feel towards her is not a simple obsession that compiled him to obtain her. That alone is enough.

_Where did she go so late at night? Who did she call?_

At the question, she grinned so mischievously that he was reminded to his daughter's face when she is plotting a prank to pull at her brother. Grin still on her lips, she answered. "I was with Vincent plotting how to teach you a lesson and as for the other question, I was at the phone with Leo the night you caught me…" her words trailed off, unable to admit that he caught he crying.

Decidedly annoyed with her, he could only glare back; all the while silently vowing that he going to get his brother back.

Saddling his lap, she tilled her head to look at him, her hands on his shoulders. Patting his face, she then asked, "Are you mad Raven?"

Huffing back at her, she smiled back. Slowly she bends down and kissed him, slowly and lazily. Just before it gets better, she pulled away from him. "Oh well, since you are not in the mood, good night then Raven."

Just as abruptly as when she saddled his lap; she entangled herself from him and slid under the cover, leaving him cursing to himself and wanting more.

"Oh Raven, can I ask you something?"

Nodding his head in anticipation, he waits for her question.

"You are mine aren't you? So, this hand –" she took his right hand with hers, "– is mine right?"

Confused, he nodded his head. With a contented look on her face, she closed her eyes to sleep. "Good" was all she said.

It took him a full minutes to process the information, once he finally get what she meant, he frowned to her sleeping figure that still clutching his right hand.

"In the end you did marry me just for my hand huh stupid rabbit?"

Sighing, he slid under the cover, gathering her sleeping form in his arms, her words from years back rang in his head as sleep took him.

_"Raven! You have pretty hands! I like it give it to me!"_

_"No, it's mine!"_

_"Fine! Once I marry you what is yours become mine right? So, once I grew up, marry me Raven."_

Perhaps in his case, the one who really obsess would be her. Her obsession with his hands was what landed her here. Right in his arms. But he have no complain anyway.

* * *

A/N: First of all thank you for all the supports that you all given me throughout the story. I'm extremely happy with all of the reviews. Each and every review drove me to continue this story to completion despite my tight schedule.

Thank you.

Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)


End file.
